WBY - Rogue River
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: River Winchester has always thought of himself as a pretty smart kid but when he decides to head to Dallas for an underground party, maybe not so smart! Dean, John, Sam, River & Jamie Winchester. Parental spanking don't read if you don't like.


Rogue River

Characters: Sam, Dean, John, Jamie and River Winchester

Rating: PG 13, Gen

Word Count: 11,000 or so

Summary: River has always thought of himself as a pretty smart kid but when he decides to head to Dallas for an underground party? Not so smart after all. Parental spanking don't read if you don't like.

XXX

River should have known he'd get in hot water. Well, he did know it was possible to get in hot water but oddly enough he didn't really believe it. Which was stupid beyond all measure but River sometimes felt like he wrote the book on stupid.

He was going to break rules. There was the possibility he was going to get caught and if he did get caught he was going to get punished.

He knew this.

So why did he do it?

River would later blame it on testosterone. It had to be some kind of hormonal imbalance that made him go stupid. It couldn't be estrogen, although Jamie might have teased him about PMSing again.

There was always the, "I'm a Winchester and a teenager and therefore invincible," aspect that both he and Jamie fell into occasionally. Truthfully, so did JR, except he was a Banner and not a Winchester. It didn't seem to matter about surnames, teenage boys just tended to think they were above getting caught. River's rational mind knew that it was stupid, but his teenage hormones apparently didn't get the message. It was hard to be rational when you were being lead around by your dick.

River was old enough and savvy enough to know that he was being lead around by his dick, but young and stupid enough not to care.

Again, testosterone.

That and pretty Charlie Forrester.

He wasn't in love with Charlie Forrester and she wasn't in love with him. But they were in_ something_. His heart raced when she came near him at lunch, the scent of her body was like an aphrodisiac. Charlie sat in front of him in Chemistry. _And how ironic was that!_ She didn't even pretend that she didn't like him. She was bold and sassy and very unTexas, having both a pierced tongue and a pierced lip. She tended to mouth at that lip ring without even thinking about it. Or maybe she did think about it and knew exactly what she was doing. Charlie had short, spiky hair dyed the darkest black it could be. Well, River was pretty sure it was dyed but he could have been wrong about that. Her boy short hair should have been a turn off but instead, it just showed off her long neck and from where he sat in Chemistry, it was all he could do not to lean forward and kiss her right there. Right at that pulse point, then he would lick a stripe from her bare shoulder to her shell of her earlobe and…

River snapped himself out of it. Well, tried to anyway. His jeans were suddenly uncomfortable and he was pissed. Pissed because he knew he was going to go out with Charlie Forrester. And he was going to break a bunch of Winchester rules to do it.

River couldn't help it. Some girls liked bad boys but River figured maybe he was one of those boys who liked bad girls.

And Charlie was bad. She smoked, she drank. She cussed like a sailor. Charlie's dad was in prison and her mom – well, no one really knew what her mom did. River didn't care if Charlie's dad was a criminal because truth be told, his own family had had more than it's share of run ins with the law. Both Dad and Uncle Dean had done a stint in jail and Uncle Dean had even been on the FBI's 10 most wanted list at one time. If your last name was Winchester, well you and criminal activities had met. His father had said on more than one occasion that he had done a lot of stupid stuff when he was younger. That he'd fought addiction, that he'd made a lot of wrong decisions and that he hurt the people he loved most. He didn't go into it all, but suffice it to say, Sam Winchester was pretty clear that he had no business saying what was appropriate or not appropriate regarding anyone at all.

Except River.

Because apparently when it came to your kid, you could draw any line in the sand you wanted.

Sam Winchester made it pretty clear he didn't like Charlie. Not personally of course, but as a girlfriend for River. That being said, Sam didn't seem to be really able tell River not to see her. Gramps laughed routinely over that.

"Just tell the boy she is off limits." River heard Gramps say that more than once. Not in a mean way but in a Gramps expected it to be done way. Which his father steadfastly ignored. Sam just couldn't be the heavy when it came to deciding which friends River decided to hang with. It was if it went against some kind of Dad principle that Sam Winchester had embraced with every essence of his being. His father seemed to be physically unable to force his son NOT to be friends with someone.

River had even overheard his father talking to Uncle Dean and saying specifically, the more Gramps had tried to make him do something, the more teenage Sammy had tried to do it. Especially when it came to his friends. River figured his father might be right in a way because Gramps' dictates _did_ make River want Charlie even more. The fact that his father didn't like Charlie was just the icing on the cake. River didn't even understand why he was being so bullish about it. His father wasn't an unreasonable man and River liked to think that he himself was a pretty good kid. Plus, he really didn't want to hurt his dad. He loved his dad. But it didn't seem to matter when Charlie Forrester was around.

It was if his brain was in hormonal overload. Or maybe it was just his dick.

To tell the truth, River went out of his way to talk to Charlie even when his dad was there. Sometimes just _because_ he was there. That was strange because River usually didn't like to upset his father. River wasn't sure if he was trying to drive his dad crazy or if he just enjoyed having found something that Sam couldn't argue with him about. There was something intrinsically satisfying about knowing that Sam disapproved of something River was doing, but wasn't going to stop him. And River made sure that he flaunted it whenever he could. When the Winchester crew went to whatever practice or game Jamie was at, River made sure he was locking hands if not lips with Charlie Forrester.

He met her behind the bleachers and made sure that his father watched him go, he brushed her hair carefully behind her ears, fingers deft and light, he laughed at her jokes and carried her books. Through it all, Sam just watched. And Dad being Dad couldn't really fight it because it went against his own internal moral compass.

So his dad grimaced and pursed his lips and scowled but was always polite around Charlie. River grinned and took her hand a little more firmly. Gramps would just shake his head. Once in a while River would hear him mumble something about River playing a game and how Sam needed to end it before it got too bad.

He'd even overheard them talking about it after one of Jamie's games.

"I don't want to be the kind of father who dictates to his son." His dad had said and even though River couldn't see him, he was sure his Dad was looking soulful when he did it.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? That is exactly what kind of father you need to be." Gramps had countered.

"I am not you, Dad. I'm not going to force River into doing things just because I tell him so."

Gramps had growled low, "So that's your rationale? Do you want to be his friend? Is that it? Because you know River has got a lot of friends. He's only got one father. "

River had left then. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt bad or if it was because he saw Charlie smoking behind the bleachers.

River really couldn't help it. Maybe he was using Charlie a little to prove a point with his dad, but maybe not - because he really did like her. But honestly? River wasn't quite sure what the point was. Did he like jerking his Dad's chain? Was he looking for attention? It wasn't like Sam didn't give him attention. None of it made any sense to River. It didn't stop him though.

Nor did it stop him when Charlie said she wanted him to take her to an underground party in Dallas.

And that? That was where he was going to get into big trouble because while his father would never forbid him to see Charlie, he most certainly would forbid an unsupervised trip to Dallas. Especially going to an underground party with booze and drugs and whatever else could be found in the big city. This was exactly what River was going to get nailed for he just knew it.

That is.

If he got caught.

XXX

River slicked back his hair and looked critically at himself in the mirror. He steadfastly ignored Jamie's beating on the bathroom door.

"Come on Riv! If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna piss in your bed…I fucking swear it!"

"You piss in my bed and I'll shit in yours."

"Well, my pissing in your bed is directly related to being unable to use the head. You shitting in mine would just be vindictive. You feelin' vindictive, Riv?"

"Not particularly but vengeance will be mine if you piss in my bed."

There was quiet for a moment then Jamie groaned. "Duude…I gotta taka leak!"

River took one more glance in the mirror and then swung open the bathroom door.

River stepped aside and with a flourish announced, "All yours , Cuz."

Jamie didn't even get the door shut before he was unzipping, "Riv, I have no idea what big brouhaha you are planning tonight. But holding the bathroom hostage for hours is ridiculous. You know we have just one bathroom right? Grant you, the Trio are out of town, but dayum."

River grinned, "All part of the plan."

Jamie shook off and turned toward River." What plan?"

"You don't wanna know. If you know you are culpable."

Jamie washed his hands and narrowed his eyes at River, "It's that bad that we are talking about culpability?"

River nodded, "Yup, that bad. "

Jamie stepped out of the bathroom, "River, seriously, if it's that bad you shouldn't do it. I mean it, really."

"Awe, Jamie. Didn't you once ask me, "Where's your need for speed?"

"Yeah, I did and that little incident resulted in both of us getting our asses beat. If whatever you are planning is worse than that – well I'm telling you. Don't do it."

"When did you become such a stick in the mud?"

"I'm not a stick in the mud. I'm a realist and just because Gramps, Dad and Uncle Sam aren't here now, it doesn't mean they won't find out. Because River. They almost _always_ find out."

"Don't worry, Jamie. I've got this. Besides, it doesn't matter what you say, I'm going."

"What if I beat you senseless?" Jamie asked, "I could you know."

River thought a minute, "You could I guess, but then you would get your ass beat for whuppin' up on me. It's a vicious cycle, Jamie. Is it worth it? You getting your ass beat to stop me from getting my ass beat? Probably not. So just hang out here tonight and don't worry about me. You don't know where or what I'm doing and it's not your responsibility. _ I_ am not your responsibility." River's bright blue eyes met Jamie's green ones.

"True, but I'm pretty sure it's stupid. I should stop you from the stupid." Jamie mused.

"Just leave me alone, Jamie. I'm tired of everyone picking on Charlie."

"Charlie Forrester?"

"No Charlie Moran," River referenced Jamie's nickel back on the football team, "I've suddenly gone gay."

Jamie rolled his eye, "Totally uncool, dude."

"No what is uncool is you picking on my girlfriend."

"Is she really your girlfriend? 'Cause Uncle Sam really doesn't like her all that much."

"Well, then I'm glad he's not dating her." River growled.

"I'm not so sure I really like her that much, Riv." Jamie said softly.

"Well fuck you too."

Charlie thought that maybe he'd over done it when he saw his cousin curl his right hand into a loose fist.

"I might not mind getting my ass kicked, River," Jamie warned, "Especially, if it means I get to kick yours before hand. I could justify it just by saying I protected you from yourself."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and damn if Jamie didn't manage to get to it a split second before River. He opened the door and to River's surprise, there stood Charlie Forrester, "Hey River," she said, eyes smoky and dark, "You ready?"

"Yeah." River dared Jamie to say anything, blue eyes blazing.

"I told you I'd pick you up Charlie." River shouldered his way past Jamie.

"Yeah, I know, but I got bored, plus I was just listening to the radio and I heard the traffic into Dallas was a bitch."

Jamie closed his hand around River's neck in a not so friendly squeeze, "DALLAS?"

River shrugged off Jamie, "Yeah, Dallas."

Jamie whispered low in River's direction, "JR and I did that once, you know. It did not end well."

"It will end just fine for me. I can't help that you and JR are morons."

"River, don't." Jamie said it low again but evidently tried to put some growl behind it.

"Thanks for the info, Jamie. Seeya." River pulled the door behind him, effectively putting it and his cousin behind him. River slung his arm around Charlie and pulled her in tight.

He had an underground party to get to and a gorgeous girl on his arm.

There was nothing Jamie Winchester could say that would change his mind.

XXX

River slid onto the dance floor with Charlie. She hooked a finger in his belt, pulling his hips toward hers. The music was a living thing, loud, pulsating and River automatically moved with it and her. River was a good dancer, it was one thing he had on Jamie, plus he'd always loved music and there was something about this big city and the flashing lights and driving beat that had him mesmerized. That and Charlie Forrester. She danced like there was no tomorrow, undulating with the rhythm of the music, her hips pressed against River's.

Charlie threw back her head and laughed and that long expanse of skin had him nuzzling her pulse and tasting her sweat.

She was amazing.

River leaned forward to kiss Charlie and Charlie licked into River's mouth. She tasted of cigarettes and whiskey, "You know, River, someone once told me the best dancers look like they are making love to their partner on the dance floor. What do you think?"

"I think you look like sex on a stick." River spoke low, his voice husky with emotion.

She giggled then and stumbled forward into his arms. He caught her easily, "You okay?" River asked with more than a touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. "

River looked at her carefully, brushed her spiky bangs off her forehead. "You drink too much?"

She giggled again, "Nope, did try this though." She held up a pill, small and blue with what looked like a butterfly on it.

"Ecstasy?" River asked.

"Yeah, but just one. I saved this one for you." Charlie slipped the pill into the pocket of River's button down shirt and then put her hand down River's pants, somehow unbuckling his jeans. "It's supposed to make you free and sexy. It's supposed to make sex so much better." She laughed then and it went straight to River's dick.

River shuddered. The dance floor was crowded but no one seemed care about Charlie and River. They were too busy making out themselves. Or dancing. Or whatever they were doing. Her hand wrapped around the length of him. Dear God, it was hot.

She was hot.

"I wanna fuck you. Right here." Charlie moaned, panted and lapped at his neck, still stroking his erection.

That sounded amazing!

Except he was on a dance floor and no matter how uninhibited he might be, he was certainly not ready for public sex. Charlie pushed her hips into her own hand, pushing both into his dick and that added another level of hotness.

River whined low. How in the hell had he got himself into this? He dropped his lips to her neck placing open-mouthed kisses along her racing pulse. She tasted of girl and sweat, the combination heady and almost enough to make him come on the spot. He sucked hard on her neck feeling the jackhammer racing of her heart.

Jackhammer? The pounding of her pulse even outraced the pounding of the music Maybe it was more than just the proximity of River's dick causing Charlie's heart to redline.

E did that didn't it?

Tachycardia, Tachypnea…River cursed the fact that his family had taught him about first aid. Increased heart rate greater than a hundred beats a minute. Breathing greater than twenty breaths a minute. He glanced at his watch, did the math. Fuck. Both Charlie's heart rate and breathing were way too fast.

River shook his head, tried to breathe in some air that wasn't stagnant and sweaty. Sunshine had used drugs, he was pretty sure she'd used E before too. River had smoked weed, but that was it. Weed was pretty innocuous as far are River was concerned. You just got mellow and relaxed. Of course, it didn't matter now. Now that he was a Winchester the best he could hope for was Extra Strength Tylenol. But E? E wasn't something River wanted to try anyway.

"Hey, Charlie, how about we get out of here…get some fresh air."

"Wanna stay. This is fun, you are…so fucking amazing." She leaned into him some more.

River would so love to stay. He would -but truth be told, he couldn't. He couldn't let Charlie stay here, not like this. He needed to get her out of here, get her safe. River glanced around the club, this was not safe – probably never had been.

Fuck him.

He pulled Charlie's hand out of his pants, deftly buttoning up. "C'mon, Charlie, how about we get you home."

Charlie pulled the other way, almost sliding out of his grasp but River was too strong for her and he scooped her up, carrying most of her weight and heading toward the front door.

Then the police showed up.

XXX

If River had been on his own, he would have liked to think he would have made a clean getaway.

But with Charlie, it just wasn't possible.

Charlie didn't seem to appreciate his over protective qualities either.

They sat handcuffed on the curb. At least they were together.

"Why didn't you just let me go?" Charlie thumped him hard with her cuffed hand.

"Because you're too fucked up, "River whispered low.

"I'm alright."

"Hardly." River countered.

Then, just to prove a point, a paramedic knelt down beside Charlie. The guy was pretty young, curly blonde hair cut short, "My name's Dan. How are you feelin'?" Dan automatically dropped his hand to Charlie's wrist. It was just a moment and then he yelled to someone else. "Get me a BP cuff, we need to get her to County."

"Huh?" Charlie sounded startled.

"What did you take?" Dan flashed a penlight in her eyes. Once again River was slammed with his own training. PERRL. Pupils Equal, Round and Reactive to Light. Was Charlie's pupils Equal, Round and Reactive to Light. He didn't know! He hadn't checked.

"What makes you think I took anything?" Charlie eyed up the blue-eyed paramedic.

"If she won't answer, how about you kid?" Dan turned from Charlie and looked pointedly at River, "We need to know, see if we need some Narcan or just let it wear off. We need to let the docs at County know."

"E." River answered simply. He hated ratting her out, but the thought of Charlie overdosing was more than sobering enough to make him spill.

"River!" Charlie yelled and socked him again with her cuffed hands. This time though she hit hard.

"Sorry."

The paramedic offered a lopsided grin to River, nodded towards his shoulder, "That's gonna leave a bruise," Dan remarked. But he stood and carefully helped Charlie stand too. There was a stretcher that had somehow materialized next to them and even though Charlie obviously didn't want to go, there was little she could do to stop Paramedic Dan. They trundled her up on the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance.

Oddly enough it made River feel a little better. Knowing that Charlie was in capable hands helped him breathe a little easier.

River's musings were interrupted, "So, son. What's your name?"

"So River Winchester, got anything I need to be worried about getting stuck with?"

"Yes, sir." River admitted as he stood up slowly and showed the cop his silver knife tucked carefully in his boot. The cop nodded, relieved River of his knife and then searched him again.

An older cop came up behind the younger one, "What cha got there, Hatfield?"

"Under aged kid, Sarge . They just took his girl off to County." Hatfield nodded in the direction of the already moving ambulance, "Found this silver knife in his boot, it's within legal limits but it looks pretty nasty. Found this too." Hatfield held up the little blue pill that had been in River's shirt.

The sergeant picked up the knife, admiring the edge as the red and blue lights of the cop cars reflected off of it.

"Did you say your name was Winchester?" Sarge asked roughly. Sarge looked considerably bigger than Hatfield and quite a bit older too. River knew intuitively that lying wouldn't help, nor would being a smart ass.

"Yes, sir."

"Like the rifle?"

River wanted to roll his eyes, how many times had he heard that one? "Yes, sir."

"You related to John Winchester?"

River took a deep breath. Was there no place safe? _Had no one not heard of his grandfather?_

"Yes, sir. He's my grandfather."

Sarge dropped the pill in a baggy then placed both it and knife and ankle scabbard in a handy envelope, "Well boy, this may be your lucky day."

Somehow River didn't think so.

XXX

Sarge moved River from the curb to the patrol car. From where River was sitting he could see the man on his cell phone talking to someone. He hadn't asked for River's phone number and that meant that he probably had Gramps down as a contact.

Which was both a good thing and a bad thing.

Good - because Sarge might take it into consideration that whatever past history he had with Gramps maybe it was worth not actually take River to jail. Bad - because River was beginning to think that jail would be a much better alternative than Gramps.

River closed his eyes and seriously considered becoming Catholic. They had a lot of saints they prayed to. Was there a patron saint of stupid boys?

Sarge tapped on the roof of the patrol car and then opened the door.

"Turns out your uncle, your grandfather and your dad are only about an hour from here – they were working a job and were on their way home. So we are going to head to the station and we'll meet them there."

"Great." River muttered.

""What did you say, kid? Was it 'Thanks?' I'm pretty sure it was 'Thanks.''"

"Yes, sir. Thanks."

"Thought so." Sarge shut the back door and then climbed in the front, started the engine.

"So, River…is that really your name?"

"You have my license. How much of a criminal do you think I am? Fake ID?"

Sarge turned around and glared at River, "It's been done before."

"Well, I told you my grandfather was John Winchester, why would I do that if it wasn't the truth."

"Got a point there, kid. Your grandfather seemed plenty pissed. Honestly though, I think your dad was more pissed."

"My Dad?"

"Sam right? Yeah, your grandfather handed to phone to Sam. Dude sounded really angry. You know what I mean? That kind of angry that is low and slow. Texas angry. I got it, I mean, my oldest is in his twenties and he put us through some stuff but I never had to pick him up from jail."

"I'm going to jail?"

"Well, you did break the law. Under aged drinking. Drugs."

River panicked just a bit then, "I wasn't doing drugs!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But that pill was in your pocket and your girl was definitely high. Either way, I'm not sitting here in a patrol car until your family gets here. You kid, are headed to jail. "

River let his head bang back against the back seat of the squad car.

He was gonna die. The only real question was who was gonna kill him. His grandfather or his dad?

XXX

The jail was comfortable. Well, for the most part it was comfortable. Because River was just a kid, they kept him away from the rest of the prisoners. One look in _that_ general direction when they brought him in, made him incredibly happy that he was just sixteen.

They took him to a holding cell. A juvenile holding cell. There was a bed, a toilet, and that was it. River sat down on the bed and jigged his right leg anxiously.

He was glad he wouldn't have long to wait. It was of course, a double-edged sword. The waiting was terrible but once his family got here it would probably be worse. Which brought him back to his dad. His dad didn't deserve a bad kid like River. The guy didn't. River had been baiting him for months with Charlie and he wasn't sure why. Sam had done nothing but be a good parent to River. Kind, gentle and caring in a way that Sunshine had never been. True, Sam made him go to school and own up to his mistakes, but he was never mean and never once since River had joined his family had he ever felt unloved. Not like he had with Sunshine. And what did his dad get to show for it?

A son who broke curfew, drove to Dallas with a girlfriend who was trouble. Even River knew Charlie was trouble. Then he got caught at an underground party where there was drugs and alcohol and now of all things, he was picked up by the Dallas police.

River was bad. As bad as Charlie, if not worse. Because Charlie had an excuse, her dad was in jail and her mom, whatever. River had nothing but a family who cared for him and a father who loved him like nobodies business.

River was happy there were no other people in his cell. He wiped a tear from his eye. Not only was he a bad kid, he was a wussy kid.

XXX

River hated waiting. He had always hated waiting. He blamed it on Sunshine and how often he had been left to his own devices as a kid. She had a habit of disappearing at any given time. Sometimes he'd been left with "uncles", some of the time with no one at all. The end result had been the same, River just waiting for her to come back, or worse, waiting to see_ if_ she would come back. Thinking of Sunshine's lack of parenting naturally made him think of his father again and how different he was from her**. **Suddenly it occurred to River,what if Sam was so pissed he wouldn't come at all? After all, River had broken so many rules tonight that maybe Dad would just want to let him rot in a holding cell.

Breaking curfew, driving to another city, going to an underground club and drinking and drugs. Not to mention that the girl he taken on a date was now in a hospital being treated for an overdose of E. Not that he had done anything to cause it, but he hadn't prevented it either. Protecting girls was hardwired in Winchesters and River had done a piss poor job of that.

River scowled to himself. Dad might be angry. Angry enough to kick River's ass but he would show up. Sam was not Sunshine. Things were different now. Sam would come for him, he was sure of it. His father would be furious and the fallout would be rough, but Sam Winchester would be here.

Then, as if River's thoughts contained some magical fairy dust he heard keys rattle and he lifted his head in the direction of the door. Sarge walked into the holding cell, followed directly by his father. One look at his father's grim face told River everything he needed to know.

Sam was going to kill him.

XXX

To say that Sam towered over the other man was typical. There weren't too many men who were bigger than his father. But it just seemed to impress upon River how much trouble he was in, it was as if his father's gigantor size was directly proportional to the amount of pain River was soon to be experiencing.

Oddly enough, Gramps wasn't with him.

"Here you go, Sam," Sarge opened the cell door and backed up, "I'll give you two a minute."

Sarge conveniently left. Probably so that there would be no witnesses to the carnage.

River glanced up at his father. He found he couldn't hold his gaze so he dropped his eyes to study the concrete floor.

Sam sighed and then sat down beside River. The jail bed groaned under the weight of his father. It flashed through River's mind that almost any bed would protest Sam Winchester.

Dad didn't say anything for a moment. He just sat there, his hip resting against River's.

He was angry, River could tell that. Sam had a telltale quiver that River had come to associate with Upset Dad. River could feel it, a barely contained vibration that spoke volumes.

"M' sorry, Dad," River began. His voice cracked like he was thirteen and a sob broke unbidden from his chest. He choked it back. River Winchester wasn't a crybaby and he wasn't a little kid. He was sixteen and pretty tough. Besides, anything that had happened tonight was at least partly his fault. River was a Winchester and Winchesters owned up to the stupid no matter how stupid it was.

Immediately, Dad's arm came around River and he pulled him close. He tucked River up under his arm like he was a little kid. River wanted to crawl up into his dad's lap like he was a _little kid._ He'd been so stressed. So worried about Charlie. About himself. About his Dad and if he would ever be forgiven.

"Shhh, " Sam hushed and he handed River a hanky then allowed River to pull away.

"M' sorry, Dad." River said again and then took a deep breath, settled himself and blew his nose.

Nope not crying. Just allergies or something.

"I know you are," Dad said as he brushed a wayward strand of River's hair out of his eyes.

"You do?"

"Of course."

River considered that for a moment. His dad knew he was sorry. He figured it wouldn't help in the least but there was a certain amount of therapeutic resolution that came with that understanding.

"Where's Gramps and Uncle Dean?" River asked quietly.

"They are getting your truck and are going to meet us at the house."

"The house?"

"Yeah, you know. Where we live."

"Oh," River stated softly. He turned his had to Dad, "What about Charlie?"

Sam shook his head, "That is up to Charlie's family, the police and hospital. Your gramps did put in a good word for her but I'm not sure how much it will help. I did speak to her mom, who was quite upset by the way, she thought that you and Charlie were going to a double feature in Raleigh."

"She did?"

"Yeah, apparently that is what Charlie told her. She was beside herself with worry when Charlie didn't get home by her curfew. She just texted me though and said that Charlie was doing okay." His father allowed a bit of recrimination to slide into his voice, "I imagine it's a little rough raising a kid on your own. I have your Uncle Dean, Gramps and even Uncle Adam. I can't begin to understand how rough Charlie's mom has it." His father let that sink in, allowing River some time to mull it around in his head before he continued, "According to Mrs. Forrester, Charlie has been acting out quite a bit since her dad left them. Then having to deal with something like this?" Dad left the question hang in the silence of the cell.

River wanted to keel over and die. Thinking that Charlie's mom as some kind of freak who allowed Charlie to run around like a crazy girl was one thing. Thinking about her as a single mom who was struggling to raise Charlie on her own was something else.

River thought back on his idea of him being attracted to Charlie because she was a bad girl. Maybe he was the bad boy?

River swallowed involuntarily, "I didn't know…"

"Didn't know what River?" Dad said testily, "That Charlie's family might be as worried as we were or that her family cared enough in the first place? Honestly, it shouldn't have mattered in any case. What Charlie's family does or doesn't do doesn't change what your family believes in, nor does it change your responsibility in this whole damn mess."

"I know, Dad." River acknowledged somewhat reluctantly.

Sam offered a snort, the kind that River had come to realize could mean a myriad of things. In some ways he would have preferred something a little more concrete but at least this way there was always the possibility that his dad might not be quite as mad as he thought that he was.

He looked at the hard set of his father's shoulders.

Then again.

"Okay River, let's get you out of here."

XXX

The drive home was strained to say the least. Dad slapped River's hand away from the radio when he tried to turn it on, obviously preferring the awkward silence to the country music station that seemed to be the only thing River's truck played. River scowled to himself and then slipped his iPhone out of his pocket and plugged in the ear buds. A moment later Sam pulled them from the jack, opened the window and flung them out.

"DAD!" River exclaimed as the black ear buds disappeared on to I 45. "So not necessary! You could have just asked me not to put it on – not to mention they are not biodegradable!"

"I guess to make up for your non biodegradable ear buds you will have to volunteer on the next trash clean up day."

"What?"

"You heard me."

River didn't even bother to glance backwards at his lost ear buds. "You know, Dad. You are the one who bought those for me."

"Well, I'm not buying the next pair."

River quietly fumed in the shotgun seat.

Finally he turned to his dad. "Okay, you are pissed at me, I get it, but why throw my ear buds out in the street."

"Because you are grounded. No IPhone. No computer. No TV and certainly no music."

"You just decided this?"

"Yes," Dad growled low, "No. I mean, I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along."

"Do you mean I've so upset the punishment bell curve that you can't even figure out how to punish me?"

"Oh, I know how to punish you, River…don't worry about that. I'm just not sure of all the particulars yet."

River took a deep breath and looked out the window. The area around Dallas was boring. Just flat and boring. Apparently boring was exactly what his father had in mind for the moment. Which, if River had to think about it, was better than the alternative.

"Dad?"

Sam grunted from his seat.

"Come on, Dad. Don't pull a Gramps on me."

"If I was to 'pull a Gramps' you would already be nursing a blistered butt."

"Daad."

"I mean it River. If it had been me in your shoes, Gramps probably would have found an interrogation room at that police station and whipped my bare ass with his belt."

"He wouldn't." River contradicted.

Dad raised a brow in River's direction.

"Okay, so maybe he would have. It doesn't mean you have to follow in his footsteps."

"What? Do you think all that is going to happen after this is you being grounded?"

"No. I seriously doubt that is all you are going to do but can't you take into consideration that…," River began.

"That what River?" Dad interrupted, voice husky with emotion, "I can think of nothing redeeming about this entire situation."

"I got Charlie out of the club safely," River offered morosely.

"Yeah, after the cops showed up. Not to mention, you were the one who got her into the club in the first place."

"Dad, she's the one who wanted to go!"

"And that absolves you how? Were you unable to use your brain? Did you forget how to fucking think? Because Charlie thought of it, you just naturally had to do it? Jesus, River, I thought you had more common sense than this."

"So now I'm senseless?"

"Senseless? Brainless? Just plain dumb? I dunno. You can choose."

"I'm glad you think so much of me." River retorted.

"Actually, I do think a lot of you. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm so damn angry."

Angry? His Dad was angry? What about River? "Maybe I'm angry at you." River half shouted. He was willing to take some of the blame but it wasn't _all _his fault! It wasn't!

"How about you tell me why you are angry with me?" Dad countered, "So far all I've done was get you the fuck out of jail."

River ignored Sam, instead sullenly turning his attention to the window. He allowed his head to slam against the headrest with a resigned thump.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Dad said.

"What? Am I grounded from looking out the window too?"

"You know what, kid? I'm starting to lose my patience with you."

"Wouldn't want you to do that," River grumbled.

Sam sharply pulled the car over to the side of the road. River's belly flipped simultaneously with the sound of gravel under the truck's tires. Dad reached across the narrow expanse of the truck cab and fisted River's button up, "Seriously, River. Is this going to happen here? Because I can accommodate you, little boy, right here on US 45." River found it hard to meet his father's blazing hazel eyes.

Little boy? That was a new one. River was small compared to his father but even at sixteen he was pushing six feet. But the phrase caused River to quickly re-evaluate his actions. If his father was so upset he was making up new words for River than maybe River needed to cool his jets.

"I'm sorry, Dad," River placated, "I'm just tired and worried and…" River took another breath and met his father's eyes carefully. "It doesn't matter. I'm just sorry."

His father nodded once, a brief tip of the head that was barely discernable and then he released River's shirt, "One more word, River -just one and I swear I will open this car door, drag your narrow ass out onto the side of the road and blister your butt right here. You got me?"

River swallowed hard once and then nodded, not trusting how literal the one more word statement was. Apparently, it was pretty literal because Sam said nothing either, just grimly pulled the truck back out onto the highway.

River took Sam's warning to heart and sat quietly in the truck till it pulled up to the small gray farmhouse.

"You get on down to the barn," Sam said as he slammed the truck door shut.

"The barn?" River asked.

Sam didn't really answer River's query, just nodded brusquely.

Great.

River's knees shook just a bit. His dad had never spanked him in the barn. Jamie had gotten it there a few times by various Winchesters. His cousin had said that he didn't think that Barn Beat Downs were really any worse than any other but that he thought that maybe they _felt_ worse. River couldn't figure out the distinction between feeling worse and being worse since butt warmings were ultimately about how your ass felt. River figured that if the adult in the equation thought that you needed to be far enough away from the main house so as not to disrupt the daily activities of the rest of the Winchesters, well, that sounded bad enough to him.

Dad went to the right and the house, River walked forlornly around the path that headed to the barn.

He was so dead.

XXX

Oddly enough River has always liked the barn. It was cool in summer and warm in winter. It smelled of leather, hay, horse and manure. The combination was strangely comforting. Stranger still because River never really liked the horses. He had learned to get along with them and to reluctantly kind of enjoy the daily chores surrounding horse keeping. The sound of the horses doing their horsey stuff was actually kind of relaxing. River learned to recognize the soft snorts and contented sounds of hay being munched and the movement of large equine bodies as they shifted quietly in the dim light of the barn. Overall it should have been a pretty chill experience.

Well, except for the impending Winchester What For.

River leaned up against the one of the weathered beams that supported the main structure of the barn. The beams were probably older than Gramps, stained dark with time and the wood smooth with use. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep, even breaths, willing himself to steady his heart. It wasn't like he'd never been in this position before, although to be truthful, he usually had Jamie to commiserate with before hand – if not after. But today's impending thrashing? There was little chance there would be much sympathetic discussion from his cousin. And truth be told, River really didn't want to hear Jamie's I told you so.

Normally he didn't mind Jamie being right but in this case…River sighed to himself, it hurt a little more than normal. River wasn't sure why he felt that way, Jamie was a pretty cool kid and Jamie _had_ been right. There would be nothing to do but to man up if Jamie decided to torment him status post ass kicking. That wasn't Jamie's style really, but both he and his cousin had been known to tease each other over some of the craziest shit. There was no reason to think that this was any different than anything else.

River brought his thoughts back to the right here and now. There was a tightening in his belly that he usually associated with physical punishment. That wasn't necessarily true, he amended to himself. The belly thing was as much guilt as it was pre-spanking angst. And both guilt and angst were rather amped up after the three-hour ride from Dallas with his non-communicative father. That ride just solidified how thankful he was that usually his family usually didn't wait around to deliver spankings. They pretty much handled them as soon as the spank-worthy situation occurred. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live in one of those families that said, "Wait till your daddy gets home."

River tried to figure out his game plan. If he did have a game plan. He'd already apologized and then had fucked up his apology by getting angry. He wasn't quite sure why he was so angry with his father. Well, he was angry about getting caught and angry that he was going to get his ass whipped but he really shouldn't be angry with his father about either of those things. Getting caught had always been a possibility and getting his ass beat was nothing less than he expected. Was he just angry over losing his ear buds? That sounded stupid even to him. Still, the truth was he _was_ angry withSam. River decided he didn't like it. Talking trash about any of the trio with Jamie was fine but silently fuming over his father felt horrible. He wondered if maybe that was part of the reason his belly was clenching?

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Godzilla strolled over with a dead mouse in his mouth. The cat stopped and wound himself around River's leg still holding the floppy, recently deceased rodent. River stifled a grimace, "Scoot Godzilla," he said. Which was kind of mean, because out of all the animals in the farm, Godzilla tolerated River the best. River used the word tolerated because Godzilla didn't really like anyone. It was obvious to River that as far as Godzilla was concerned, the Winchesters were merely there to feed him, pet him when he felt inclined to allow it, and supply him with a dwindling source of rodents to kill

Godzilla looked slightly offended, if a cat could be offended, and then dropped the creature on River's boot. River wasn't sure if it was in protest or a gift.

River looked at the dead mouse, shook his boot and the mouse slipped onto the hard packed dirt. He then settled himself on a bale of hay and pushed the mouse over once with the toe of his Redwing, "Lucky little shit," he said dismally, "At least your pain is over."

The mouse of course didn't acknowledge his death, and Godzilla, for his part, trotted off purposefully down the aisle of the barn looking for slightly more active playthings.

River heard Sam before actually saw him. That in itself was kind of telling. His dad could be really stealthy when he wanted to, but obviously that wasn't important to him today. His footsteps even sounded angry.

River took a deep breath and then stood to meet his father.

"Watch out," River offered in greeting and pointed to the mouse.

"I see Godzilla has been busy," Sam acknowledged.

"Yes, sir." River said quietly. Not that Dad's statement required an answer, let alone a "sir" but River figured he was in enough trouble already. Better to smooth things over with polite discourse if possible.

There was quiet then for a moment.

"It's kind of nice in the barn isn't it?" Dad asked suddenly.

"Well, I suppose so," River agreed, then added, "It won't be soon though."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"I asked didn't I?" Sam countered mildly.

River felt a new wash of anger, "You know whose fault. It's my fault, like it's always my fault."

"That's stupid," Dad said, eyes narrowing in River's direction.

"Well you already said I was senseless, brainless and dumb. Why not add stupid to the equation?"

His father pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through pursed lips. "What you did was senseless, brainless and dumb. It doesn't mean that you are."

"That's what you said though, Dad." River replayed the ride home dialogue in his head. He's pretty sure that's what he said. Was that why he was so angry? Did it bother him that a man he looked up to thought he was an idiot?

His father sighed, "Damn it, River, if I said it like that, I didn't mean it like that. You are smart and funny and an amazing kid. But right now I'm so irritated I can't see straight – and if I called you senseless, brainless and dumb it was because that 's how I felt at the moment." Dad cocked a head in River's direction.

"And if you think about it son, what you did last night? I'm not gonna lie to you. Pretty damn dumb."

"Fine." River turned away from his father and faced the barn door opening. He could see the gray farmhouse easily, could even see Cooper the farm dog sleeping on the front porch.

"Let's do this," River said.

"In a hurry for me to blister your ass?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I want to get it over."

Sam sighed and sat down on the hay bale, then patted the spot next to him. "Yeah, well I want to talk."

River resolutely ignored the invitation.

"Not a suggestion, son."

River rolled his eyes then realized how thankful he was to be facing in the opposite direction. But he understood that his father meant it, so he squared his shoulders and turned back toward Sam, reluctantly, he sat down on the bale of hay. The bales were big and there was enough room for both a very large man and one half grown boy to sit side by side.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" River queried.

"This…" Sam touched his hand lightly to his belt, a not so subtle reminder of the shape of things to come.

"I don't want to talk about it, Dad. Just do it."

"I don't blame you one whit, but I need to know. Did you really think that you would get away with this? With all the stuff you did last night and this morning? Did you not understand about what could happen? Because really, River. I don't get it. I know when I was a kid - I considered what would happen if I disobeyed Gramps, I mean I really considered it. Sometimes I screwed stuff up anyway but I really weighed the options. Is there a reason you don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you thought that you might get caught."

"I didn't think I would, Jamie thought I might though."

"Jamie knew about this?"

Suddenly River was very aware that Jamie might get in trouble too., "No, sir. I mean he knew I was going out but he didn't know anything else. "

"Okay, you didn't _know_ you would get caught but I suppose you realized that it was always a possibility."

"Yes, sir."

"So why then? I mean, don't I spank hard enough or something? "

"What?!"

"I'm just saying, you knew you could get caught and that your ass could be grass and yet you did it. Maybe I need to up the ante spanking wise."

"DAAD! You spank like a freakin' machine. Hand, belt, hell, you've used a switch from a damn tree like there's no tomorrow. You don't need to spank harder – Jeesh!"

"What about a paddle? I haven't used a paddle on you yet."

"NO! NO PADDLES! I can not believe we are talking about this!" River ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair with frustration.

"It's just you and me River, I'm trying to see what works and what doesn't work. Gramps isn't here to throw in his two cents, Uncle Dean isn't here…it's just us. You broke curfew and went underaged clubbing with drugs around no less. You got arrested! You drug Charlie Forrester into this or maybe she drug you, I don't know about that - but either way it was wrong and you knew it was wrong. Are you the worse kid in the world? Hell no, but damn this is a pretty big fuck up. You are already grounded, awaiting a spanking and yet you are still obviously angry and pissed. Honestly, will tanning your ass help?"

River turned to Sam," Are you asking me if I want to get my ass beat? Because if that's the case, well you are as dumb as me." River suddenly realized what he just said and offered a contrite expression, "No disrespect intended." He skipped a beat and then answered as honestly as he could, "No, I don't want a licking, I want to walk out of this barn with nothing more than a verbal warning about my disobedience, that's what I want."

"Is that equitable, River? Seriously?"

River toed the dirt under his feet.

"No."

"Okay –so the situation you are in now? Not so unusual huh? Not to mention that you knew you were gonna get you ass whipped and you still did what you wanted. Did you think about that before hand? "

River considered this father's question carefully, "No, sir. But then I didn't really think I'd get caught. I don't know why I didn't think it, I just…" River shrugged hopelessly, "I just wanted to hang out with Charlie, I wanted to…," River felt the warmth of a blush crawling up his face. He tried to dip his head toward the ground so that his father would be unable to see it. Damn him and his fair skin and hair!

Sam put a finger under his chin and lifted River's face to his. There was a moment of confusion and then Sam narrowed his eyes as some kind of realization kicked in.

"This is about sex? Is that it? You and Charlie?"

"DAADD! NO. JUST NO!"

"Oh, yes, River. That's what it is. You and Charlie…"

"We didn't have sex! We didn't!"

"But it's not for want of trying, is it River?"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it. I don't. And I don't want to talk about possible sex with Charlie Forrester."

"Well, we are talking and we are talking about you and sex specifically."

"Dad we've had this conversation before. "

"We've danced around it – but maybe I haven't been clear."

River buried his head in his hands, "You've been clear, Dad. Crystal, in fact. "

"Okay, then tell me what I've said and what you understand."

River made a move to stand and was pulled back rather abruptly onto the hay bale by a strong, enormous hand on his shoulder.

"Now." There was no brooking his father's demand.

River sighed. He had figured on horrible discomfort and red heated skin during this conversation in the barn, but he expected it to be his ass and not his face.

River spoke like as mechanically as he could. It was better that way, "Sex needs to be something that is mutual between you and your partner. Always have safe sex, no matter what. No means no. Every. Single. Time. If you aren't able to discuss sex with your partner, then you shouldn't be having sex with your partner. If you aren't able to discuss sex period, then you shouldn't be having sex period. If you choose to have sex and your partner gets pregnant? Well, you are as responsible for that child as she is. Any kind of…" River blushed even more now, "penetrative sex or exchange of bodily fluids, male or female, can result in venereal diseases. Including but not limited to HIV, gonorrhea and syphilis. Which is why using a condom single time is mandatory."

Dad was nodding his head with satisfaction. "Apparently you were listening."

"I had no choice, Dad. Captive audience."

"Well, it's good to see some of what I say sinks in, even if you are listening under protest, " Sam arched a brow at River, "I wish some of the other stuff made its way into the old gray matter though. But then again, if it had we wouldn't be here now huh? It's up to poor old Dad to throw a little negative reinforcement your way to help you remember about things like curfews and unauthorized trips to the city. Not to mention, doing drugs, being irresponsible and getting arrested."

"I don't think that any negative reinforcement is necessary. I understand totally. How about we just call it a day?"

"No way, kiddo. It doesn't work like that for Winchesters and you know it. And you knew it when you decided to disobey all the rules we have in place. Am I right?"

River hung his head, "Yes, sir."

"Okay then, let's cut to the chase," Dad stood up, brushed his hands lightly down his jeans and then motioned for River to head over to the wooden saddle rack.

River looked quizzically at the saddle rack. "What do you want me to do? Clean some tack?"

Dad scowled, "No, drop your jeans and get your butt over that saddle rack. It looks like just about the right height."

"Dad, please." River didn't like to beg and he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone but he really didn't want this spanking.

"Don't make me tell you again, River. " Dad said and although he didn't sound particularly mad, River knew that he meant it.

River stepped over to the saddle rack. Like the wooden beams in the barn, it was old, weathered and smooth with use. He glanced at Dad over his shoulder but didn't say anything else. And although River couldn't say he was a man, he could say that he sometimes had a man's pride. Right now though, he tossed that pride to the wind, unbuttoned and unzipped and then pushed his jeans down to his knees in one fell swoop then bent over the saddle rack.

The coolness of the barn hit the back of his thighs. Leaning over a saddle rack sans pants was really not all that uncomfortable, it was almost as if the builders of the barn built it for a dual purpose, both as a keeper of saddles and depository for wayward boys awaiting a licking. Despite the relative comfort, River was pretty sure his outlook would change in a moment or two at the hands of his dad.

Sam didn't disappoint.

River heard the familiar sound of his father's belt buckle being unbuckled and the snick of leather sliding through denim belt hoops. And despite the fact that River himself had both belt and jeans and removed them every day of his life, it was a sound he associated only with getting his ass whupped.

River couldn't help the involuntary gasp when the first stripe of leather connected with his ass. He didn't pull away, but it was a close thing. He sucked in his breath and waited for the next one. It came quickly and the one to follow just as quick. River grunted with the effort of keeping in his yells. Not that anyone expected it, but River always tried to not holler his head off.

Sam Winchester, like the rest of his family, didn't believe in drawing out spankings. They were fast and furious. It didn't mean that it didn't feel like an eternity when you were the one getting your ass handed to you though. Winchester what fors followed a pattern of sorts. The spanker usually tended to be quiet, having discussed whatever the whipping was for ahead of time. The boy on the receiving end of the licking tended not to be. So it surprised him thought when his father spoke halfway through, "You, River Winchester, need to stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your head," Sam lectured low.

His dad pulled his boxers down and offered another deluge against his roasting rump. The lack of thin material had apparently been offering a sizable amount of protection because it caught both River and his ass unaware and he yelled in what he hoped was a manly way.

"Jesus, Dad!" River exclaimed, "I got it!"

"No…you just are reacting to me busting your ass."

River whimpered a bit, "Of course I am! Who wouldn't?" River hoped his father could understand the half incoherent words.

"You also need to realize the rules we have in place here, aren't just some Winchester power play. No unauthorized drives!" River felt the well-placed slap of his father's belt as it lit up his butt.

"Yes, sir!" River responded enthusiastically.

"No drugs!" Sam punctuated this one with another lick.

"I didn't do drugs, DAD!"

"Did you think there weren't going to be drugs at a place like that?"

"No, sir. I figured there would be but I didn't take any!" River wailed then.

"Well, apparently just about everyone else was doing them! Is that the kind venue you think I want my kid at? Is it appropriate to take a girl on a date to something like that? Is it?"

"No, Dad! It was dumb!"

Sam brought the doubled up belt over again on River's tender rump. River acknowledged it in a typical teenage Winchester Whupping response by yelling heartily.

"You put yourself in danger, River. And your girl! Don't we get into enough dangerous situations without you going looking for trouble!"

"Yes, SIR!" River yelled the last word as the belt lit up his ass.

"Never again, River. Never. Got it!"

"Yes, sir." River spoke quieter now but he figured it was jut because he was crying so hard it was tough to speak at all.

There was one more particularly zealous crack of his father's belt and then nothing but Sam's heavy breathing and River's sobs.

River reached down and pulled up his boxers and jeans, but continued to face away for Sam.

"River, c'mere, kid." His father said from behind him.

River shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Son." Sam said softly.

River turned and stepped into Sam's arms and Sam pulled him in tight, still holding the belt in his right hand. It was just a belt now, River thought. Not a biting, stinging weapon of mass destruction. He eyed it warily though, trying to remain in his father's embrace while avoiding the slightly, swinging strap of leather.

Dad kissed his head and then obviously sensing River's discomfort at the proximity of the belt murmured low, "I'd rather keep this just for holding up my pants, kiddo but if you keep doing stuff like this? Well, you can count on it coming off each and every time."

River nodded. He cried hard then, burying his face in his father's warm body, the scent of Sam mixing with the other barn scents. His dad smelled nothing like Gramps or Uncle Dean. His dad smelled of sharply of sweat, soap and underlying scent of what could be fear, if fear had a smell. It was a combination that much like the barn smells gave him comfort, despite the fact that his ass felt like it was on fire.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" River asked as his father pulled him in tighter.

"Because, contrary to popular belief, I don't really enjoy walloping you."

"I dunno about that, Dad. For something you say you don't like, you seem to be pretty darn good at it."

Sam chuckled low, "I said I didn't like it, I didn't say I wasn't good at it."

River shuddered against his father's massive chest and then took another deep breath, "Semantics."

"No. The truth," Sam kept his arms around River and River stayed there for a moment or three. It felt good to be safe in Sam's arms but River was restless to move, to head back to the house, to get the hell away from the saddle rack/torture device. He pulled away and Sam allowed it.

"Go on, Riv. Get on back to the house. I'm gonna make sure everyone down here has fresh water, it's gonna be a scorcher today."

River nodded again but the word "scorcher" just reminded him of his ass so he didn't elaborate on Sam's idea, simply headed off in the direction of the little gray farmhouse.

He opened the back door to find both his uncle and his grandfather quietly drinking coffee in the kitchen.

Oddly enough it was Gramps who spoke to him first, "You okay, kiddo?"

John Winchester's voice was a low rumble.

"Yes, sir."

His uncle gave him a long, appraising look. "You don't look any worse for wear."

River groaned low at that, "Don't look too close, Uncle Dean." But a faint smile ghosted over his lips.

"Where's Sam?" Gramps asked conversationally.

"In the barn, watering the horses. Something about it going to be hot today. I dunno, I think he just wanted to hang out by himself."

"Aren't you supposed to be the wounded, introspective, post spanking – I need to be by myself right now - young man not Samantha?" Uncle Dean asked teeth bright white and grinning.

"Maybe," River agreed, "I think though that I really worried him. I mean he didn't say anything but…" River shrugged.

Gramps spoke then, "You had us all worried, River. Don't do that again, son."

"Yes, sir. I don't plan on it."

"Hey, River. How about you go on up to your room? You're grounded anyway and I think Jamie wants to see for himself that you are still alive." Uncle Dean jerked a thumb in the direction of the steps.

"Okay. I doubt he much cares though. He told me not to do it."

Suddenly Uncle Dean's voice dropped low, "Did Jamie know about this? Because this is definitely one of those times where a cousin needed to rat on another cousin just to keep him safe."

"No, sir. " River swiftly corrected, "He just knew I was up to something." Not for the first time today, River was happy that he hadn't confided in Jamie. At least he managed to do one thing right!

"Good to know." Dean acknowledged. "Now git."

River headed out of the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to Jamie and his room.

Jamie was on his laptop, writing what looked to be like an English paper. His cousin turned to him with a quizzical eye.

"You alright?"

"Everyone seems to be concerned about my welfare."

"Well, from the yelling that went on a few minutes ago, we should be."

"You heard me up here?"

"Dude, I think they heard you the next county over."

River looked disbelievingly at Jamie, "That bad?"

Jamie shrugged.

River grinned deprecatingly, "Totally my fault and you called it Jamie. I should have listened to you. Sometimes, I'm a bit on the stubborn side."

Jamie laughed then, green eyes dancing with merriment. "Ha! That's a Winchester thing Cuz. You ask anybody and they'll say the same. "

"I suppose so. It's just, I wish I was a little smarter sometimes."

Jamie tilted his head as if contemplating the smarts of his cousin, "Well, we're all a work in progress, River." Jamie sounded almost philosophical.

"So how long are you grounded, Riv?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"Don't know, he didn't say. But if that ass kicking was any indication, I'd say I'm walking for at least a month, maybe more. But you know Dad. He could very well make it two months. Or add some dumb paper I need to write and call it even at one."

"Yeah," Jamie snorted, "_The Ramifications of Underaged Drinking, Sex and Drugs – A Personal Memoir_ by River Winchester, Age 16."

"Okay, Jamie. I got it. Moron Winchester meet Smart Winchester."

Jamie laughed then, "Never said I was the smart one, Riv. Let's face it I've made more than one or two mistakes in the past. Don't stress. It's all good. I figure by the time we are in our twenties, maybe between the two of us, we will have a brain cell or two."

River looked at Jamie and thought about some of the stuff they'd gotten into in the past three years. The parties, the drinking, the unauthorized hunts, the stupid fights and goofy shit they'd managed to get caught doing. It was staggering if you thought about it that way.

"Somehow I doubt it, Jamie. Somehow I doubt it."

End


End file.
